Principal's Office
The Principal's Office is one of the Here School rooms in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, where the Principal of the Thing spawns. Description This room contains several posters on its walls which showcase the members of Here School. They briefly describe each character’s main abilities and functions. The room is also filled with an assortment of desks, yellow globes resting on some of them. On one desk there rests a Tape Player that can be used to play the Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape. Mechanics General When caught breaking the school rules by the Principal of the Thing, the Player will automatically be teleported to the center of this room and be given detention. During detention, the Player will be unable to leave the room until a given amount of time has elapsed. However, if the Player has the Principal's Keys, they can escape detention earlier. It's a Bully is also sent here under school bullying violations (blocking the Player's path for items), though he is never actually seen in detention. Detention can last from 15 to 99 seconds. The time increases by 15 seconds each time the Player is caught until the time reaches 60 seconds, from which any further detentions will last for 99 seconds. The Principal of the Thing will instantly teleport the Player here if caught: * Using the BSODA. * Running in the hallway or even the cafeteria or classrooms. * Being outside his office while in detention (using Principal's Keys). * Entering, exiting, or being inside Faculty Rooms. Birthday Bash After entering the glitched areas, when the Player uses Teleportation Teleporter or puts "53045009" in the You Can Think Pad, they can move on the floor where the Principal's Office is located. When the Player goes to the office, there is Filename2 behind the Tape Player and when they come close to him, he starts talking to the Player. Trivia * When the Principal of the Thing sends the Player to this room, it counts as opening a door, so Baldi will instantly know where the Player is. * In the first prototype, there were large globes instead of tables in the room. * If the Player goes to the corner, Baldi will not be able to reach the Player, as his hitbox is too wide to fit into the small space where the Player is located. However, at this point, the Player will have no choice but to walk into Baldi, resulting in Game Over. Using BSODA when trapped like this is ineffective as the spray is doesn't push Baldi outside of the room and it just passes through him. * There are few actions resulting to be brought to detention that went completely unused in the end: ** Eating Energy flavored Zesty Bars. It is removed in V1.3. ** Stabbing people with pencils (punishment only for the scrapped character Pencil Boy). ** Looking into other people's lockers. * According to mystman12's live stream, the first detention time will be changed to 10 seconds or kept the current one and the detention time increment will be reduced to 5 seconds in the full game. The developer himself said that 30 seconds or longer detention makes Baldi most likely catches the Player unless they use Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape item to distract him for a while.https://youtu.be/2HP1NmoWMdw?t=55m20s Gallery Textures = Current Sweep Poster-sharedassets2.assets-131.png|Description of Gotta Sweep. Play time's page.png|Description of Playtime. Baldi's page in detention.png|Description of Baldi. Bully's Page in detention.png|Description of It's a Bully. Arts And Crafters Page.png|Description of Arts and Crafters. Principal's Page In Detention.png|Description of the Principal of the Thing. Prize Poster-sharedassets2.assets-139.png|Description of 1st Prize. Old Arts and crafts old description.png|Arts and Crafters' old description. Szkic (5).png|Old description of Gotta Sweep. |-|Screenshots = No living in the halls.png|The old official screenshot for Baldi's Basics Classic. References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Here School locations